


Winter Walk

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Snow, Walking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s snowing in New York, the perfect weather for a romantic stroll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, two lovers walking in the falling snow,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

The snow started over an hour ago and the streets are already blanketed with a couple of inches. It’s coming down fast, thick, fluffy flakes, icy cold as they brush against their faces, but neither of them cares; it’s like being in a world of their own.

They’re well wrapped up anyway, in deference to the weather; heavy overcoats, ski caps, scarves wrapped around their necks and lower faces, hands protected by fleece-lined leather gloves. The snow was forecast, so it hasn’t taken them by surprise. Warm boots keep their feet snug as they stroll through the falling flakes. 

There are other people around, shadowy shapes passing by to either side of them, and occasional cars creep along the road, headlights on even though it’s only mid-morning, in the vain hope of improving visibility, but none of that seems quite real. If they can’t clearly see the people scurrying past, then it stands to reason that they can’t be seen clearly either, so if they hold hands, which they are, nobody’s going to know.

It’s oddly romantic, the drifting flakes, the muted sounds, the soft shush of tires and the crunch of their own footsteps. Everywhere around them is shrouded in white.

“It’s like being inside a snow globe,” Ryo says, voice muffled by his scarf.

Dee laughs and agrees. “Fresh snow makes the whole city look beautiful, like something off a Christmas card. Shame it doesn’t stay lookin’ all clean and white for long. Soon as the plows start clearin’ the streets, there’ll be piles of dirty grey sludge everywhere.”

“All the more reason to enjoy it while we can.”

“Yeah. This was a good idea. I mean, I thought you were crazy when you suggested we go for a walk, but it’s nice, sorta romantic.” Dee glances around, peering through the falling snow. “Long as we don’t get lost anyway.”

“We won’t,” Ryo assures him. “I know exactly where we are and where we’re going.”

“You do, huh?”

“It’s part of the route I take when I go running. There’s a coffee shop on the next block, I thought we could get hot drinks there, and then just follow the road around until we get back to my place.”

“Sounds good.”

At the coffee shop, they get mugs of hot chocolate and shed their cold-weather gear while they sit at a table by the window, drinking, and watching people scurry by in a hurry to get somewhere. When their drinks are gone, they wrap up again, buy another round to go, and step out into the falling snow once more.

Hand in hand, sipping from the cardboard cups, they continue their walk, the only two people not in a hurry to get where they’re going. For once in their busy lives, they feel like they have all the time in the world.

The End


End file.
